Duel Monsters And Alfea
by kellym01
Summary: i know title sucks. bloom is yugi's daughters and soon receives a letter inviting her to alfea and she becomes a student their while her father takes on something similar to a teaching position and gives bloom his deck and the millennium puzzle which had found 11 years ago plz R
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was in the game shop currently learning to play the game of duel monsters from the best of all her father yugi moto the king of games, however, he is now retired and had found the millennium puzzle a couple of years ago and had kept for keep sake. It was then when a letter came flying through the letter box on the door and landed right in front of bloom on the table and was addressed to her bloom then opened the letter and read it.

_Dear miss bloom moto_

_It has come to our attention that their has been a massive_

_Amount of winx on earth and we have traced it all down to_

_You and so we are inviting you to come to the Alfea College_

_For faeries, we will be sending one of our students to pick_

_You up and will show you around the campus and then we_

_Shall wait for you to decide weather or not you want to stay_

_At the school and learn how to use and control your powers_

_Or if you would rather stay home, however, if you do decide_

_Not to stay we will have someone nearby at all times to make_

_sure you don't get into too much trouble._

_From headmistress faragonda_

"huh? What's all this about? A prank or something?" bloom asked and her father then took the letter from her and looked over it, the puzzle then glowed slightly, it isn't quite powerless but can't bring out shadow games and stuff but it does have some power, yugi's then widened when he saw the letter, he could sense the magic that had touched this and it was indeed very real.

"bloom this isn't a prank it's real I can sense it…go and see this college and see what you think but this is very powerful magic but not as powerful as what you posses but you better take the puzzle and this just in case" yugi said as he took off the puzzle and placed it around bloom's neck and it glowed as it did so as if it belonged to her, like she was the next chosen one for this millennium item, he also gave her his deck and all it's contents which bloom added some cards of her own to it and placed it in the slot on her belt.

"what do you mean the magic that I posses?" bloom asked.

"ever since I retrieved the puzzle I could sense the power within you, how do you think I always caught you trying to sneak out…you may have only been 5 when I got the puzzle back but even then I could sense an incredible power within you and a spirit protecting you waiting for the time for when it could help you and guide you use this power but I didn't want to make you aware of it as when even become remotely subconsciously aware to the power of the millennium puzzle was when all the evil and big bads began showing up and the more I became aware of it the worse it got and I didn't want you to have to deal with that at such a young age" yugi explained, bloom understood her fathers words he had told her about all the evils he and his friends and even rivals faced and that was something she hoped she would never have to deal with.

A few hours later…

A blonde girl came to the game shop door and knocked (the shop was closed) yugi then opened the door and let her in and noticed the duel deck in her partly open purse and began to worry that the shadow games may return, he was going to have to speak with this 'faragonda' and arrange for some sort of arrangement where he could keep track of bloom and her progress. (bloom's parents are yugi and Rebecca) bloom then came down (wearing what she wore in season 1 only with a belt with a small pocket thing to keep her deck in like her father had and had the puzzle around her neck). "hi you must be bloom, I'm Stella from alfea if you decide to go to alfea we'll in the same year" Stella said even though it was obvious to the both yugi and bloom that she was a year older than bloom.

"yeah I'm bloom and hi so how are we getting their?" bloom said and Stella instantly grew a big smile, she loved using her magic, especially when showing off and to people who only just found out about their magic and that magic exists. She then transformed and expected to see bloom go wide eyed and start asking a lot of question, however, when she did bloom only went wide eyed for a second but soon returned to normal and appeared to not really be surprised by the magic.

"by portal of course" Stella said as she transformed her silver ring into a silver sceptre and opened a portal, but was surprised when bloom's father approached the portal confidently as if this was normal to him, he then dived into it as did bloom followed by Stella and ended up on the outside of the magical barrier that kept the NMB (non-magical beings) and Stella was once gain surprised when yugi walked through it as if it wasn't there. The three of them then headed towards the school.

Alfea…

About half the students had arrived by now, Stella then took bloom on a tour of the school and bloom was surprised to see that some, actually most if not all the girls had duel monster cards and some had several versions of a duel disk that their watch transformed into. Yugi then headed to faragonda's office and began speaking to her trying to get some sort of arrangement to let him stay near by and keep an eye on his daughter, his wife was currently on a business trip and so he might as well do something with his time and taking care of his only daughter was far more important than looking after the shop and beside grampa could still handle it and he did most of the time and if there was a problem he could just give one of his friends a call.

"I'm sorry sir but the only way you could stay here is for you to become a teacher which you can't because you don't have magic and it seems that the only reason you could get through the barrier is do to you having contact with the spirit of the pharaoh and of how much contact you've had with shadow magic, but still you won't be able to teach magic" mrs faragonda explained.

"excuse me but am I right in thinking that you are teaching your students the game of duel monsters so they know how the shadow realms magic works and how best to protect themselves from it?" yugi then asked remembering that he had seen most if not all the students with duel monster cards and faragonda had explained all about the different realms and how easy it is to travel to each individual realm and he figured that would also include the shadow realm.

"yes…why do you ask?" she then asked.

"I not only could teach your students how to play the game but I also have extensive knowledge of the shadow realm and I have had first hand experience with it and the creatures within it as well as the creature that created it" yugi said causing faragonda's eyes to widen with shock and began casting a spell and pulling out magical records and stopped when she found his.

"are so you're the king of games and have travelled through time and seen and helped defeat the evil known as zork the dark one…hmm I thought you were just the host for the pharaoh and took part in a few shadow games and let him complete his destiny on his own while helping him along the way in a way…we would be honoured for you to teach here, however, we already have someone teaching that class but you could do guidance and counselling and with what these students are like you shan't get bored and you could help them by teaching some students outside of school would that be alright with you?" faragonda asked.

"yes it would, when do I start, however, I will only accept if my daughter stays but knowing her I bet she will be staying" yugi replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom was then taken up to her dorm, she had decided to stay on at this school and wasn't surprised her dad had found a way to stay here and keep an eye on her. Bloom started to look around her dorm room and was surprised by how many plants they were.

"Hi I'm flora" flora said as she gave bloom a kind of smile bur then frowned at something and looked at bloom's wrist. Stella noticed this (she had brought bloom up to the dorm).

"bloom's from earth they don't have these" Stella said holding up her wrist showing a whit simple watch, Stella then saw bloom's confusion "there like your duel disks but updated like a thousand times…god earth is primitive" Stella, causing bloom to roll her eyes at her last comment. Just then Miss Griselda entered and approached the girls.

"Bloom you'll need this for some of your classes" she said as she took bloom's wrist in hand and slapped a plain white watch on her wrist and the moment it made contact with her skin it activated. She then turned to the other girls "faragonda has told me to inform all of you that you won't be attending any classes tomorrow (when school actually starts) as faragonda has suggested you show bloom around and help her use the device, tell the other girls who have been assigned this dorm about this" Griselda said before turning to leave. Bloom just looked at the watch on her wrist confused by it and intrigued, just then another girl came in with short purple hair.

"hi I'm Techna, Griselda told me to teach you how to use the device" Techna said as she took bloom's hand and sat her down on her bed next to her and began and began pressing the watches screen and soon after a virtual hologram emitted from it and she began touching individual parts and opening files it operated like a super computer, Techna then explained step by step what she was doing and what each file did.

A few hours later…

"Okay now you understand everything about the device…so how about we test it out?" Techna said as she activated her watch which suddenly opened at the sides and let out three monster card zone and magic and trap zones at the right and to the left it did the same except with only two places, bloom then did the same as her "so what rules do you prefer?" she asked, with the devices you can choose what rules to play by e.g. duellist kingdom or battle city or any other tournament rules from other more advanced dimensions.

"Ok your on…I prefer the duellist kingdom rules" bloom said as she slotted her deck into the duel disk as did Techna.

"we'll play in the virtual simulation chamber" Techna said as she casted a teleport spell and the next thing bloom knew she was in a big room "what scenery do you want?" Techna asked.

"How about a roman coliseum" bloom said remembering how her dad had duelled in a similar surrounding against kiba at battle city and she'd always wanted to try it. Techna then hit a few virtual keys on the hologram coming from her duel disks, the area around them became a coliseum, the same as when her dad faced kiba at battle city.

(Bloom: 4000 Techna: 4000)

"I'll start" Techna said as she drew her hand and looked over them carefully "I summon X head cannon in attack mode (1800/1500) and I'll play three cards face down on the field" Techna then ended her turn.

(Bloom: 4000 Techna: 4000)

Bloom then looked at her hand then at Techna's field then back at her hand "I'll play gazelle the king of mythical beasts in defence mode (1500/1200)" bloom then ended her turn and Techna smirked and hit a few virtual keys on her duel disk and opened what appeared to be bloom's profile.

"Hmm…there's no data on you I guess it's because the duel network doesn't record earth's duels" Techna said before pressing a virtual keys and the profile disappeared she then drew her card and smirked "I now play Y dragon head in attack mode (1500/1600) now Y dragon head attack" Techna called and then Y dragon shot a laser beam from it's mouth and destroyed bloom's only monster "and now X head cannon attack her directly" Techna called and X head cannon fired blasts from it's cannons and hit bloom "I now end my turn"

(Bloom: 2200 Techna: 4000)

Bloom then drew her card "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" bloom said as she played a monster face down in defence position.

Techna then drew a card "now Y dragon head attack" Techna called and the laser was fired and bloom's monster was revealed to be big shield gardener (100/2600) Techna then gritted her teeth as, as soon as the attack hit the monster she lost 1100 life points, however, thanks to big shield gardener special ability it automatically switched to attack mode "X head cannon attack big shield gardener" the attack was then fired and big shield gardener was destroyed.

(Bloom: 500 Techna: 2900)

Bloom then gritted her teeth and drew her next card bloom then smirked when she saw it "now it's time I played one of my favourite and most powerful cards" bloom said and Techna went wide eyed slightly and actually looked worried for a moment "I now play my…blue eyes white dragon" bloom yelled as she played the legendary dragon (yugi had Pegasus repair it as a small favour and then he gave to his grandpa who then gave it to bloom) (3000/2500) Techna's eyes widened at the sight of the legendary beast, she had no idea that bloom could posses such a card especially with the monsters she'd been playing through out the duel. "now attack white lightening" the dragon began to charge her attack.

"Activate trap" Techna yelled and then the middle face down card rose up to reveal "spell binding circle" the dragon was then ensnared by the trap card (2300/2500) bloom then gritted her teeth but then smirked.

"I now play dust tornado" the trap card was then destroyed and blue eyes was freed and it regained its attack points (3000/2500) "I will now play one card face down" bloom added.

Techna then drew her card and smirked when she saw it "I now play Z metal tank in attack mode (1500/1300) now merge together to form the XYZ dragon cannon (2800/2600) Techna declared the monsters then merged "now I will activate his special ability and discard the last card in my hand and destroy your blue eyes white dragon" Techna declared and then the dragon was destroyed, Techna then looked at bloom's face down card _'if I attack I win the duel, however, if that is a trap card it could cost me the duel, what should I do'_ Techna thought to herself "attack" Techna yelled, the monster then charged up it's attack and fired.

"Activate spell binding circle" bloom yelled, ensnaring the monster and weakening it (2100/2600) Techna gritted her teeth.

"I end my turn" Techna sighed.

(Bloom: 500 Techna: 2900)

Bloom then drew her card "I now play monster reborn and I shall resurrect my blue eyes white dragon" (3000/2500) bloom then looked at Techna's field and at Techna's two face down cards "I will also play heavy storm and destroy all magic and trap cards on the field" bloom said and destroyed both of Techna's trap cards, however, it also free Techna's monster from the spell binding circle bloom had played "I now summon berfomet (1400/1800) in attack mode now blue eyes destroy the XYZ dragon cannon and berfomet attack her directly" bloom declared before finally ending her turn.

(Bloom: 500 Techna: 1300)

Techna gritted her teeth and drew her card "I play one card face down and end my turn" Techna said as she played her card face down.

Bloom then drew her card "first I play one monster face down in defence mode and I play gift of the mystical elf" bloom then played the trap card "this gives me 300 more life points for every monster in play and I count three and that means I gain 900lp"

(Bloom: 1400 Techna: 1300)

"now I play the trap card final attack orders meaning all monsters must remain in attack mode and that means my hidden monster now switched to attack mode and that card is the magician of faith meaning I now get a magic card from my graveyard and I choose monster reborn which I shall use to resurrect your XYZ dragon cannon (2800/2600) next I will use it's special ability and discard this card to destroy your face down card" bloom declared.

"What?" Techna yelled as her face down card was destroyed "no that was my attack guidance armour it was my last chance" Techna yelled.

"Now blue eyes white dragon go white lightening attack her directly and wipe out the rest of her life points" bloom yelled.

(Bloom: 1400 Techna: 0)

"Wow I never expected that, good move bloom, but how did you get the blue eyes whit dragon card only four exist?" Techna asked.

"It belonged to my grandpa and he got it from an old friend, grandpa then gave me the card" bloom explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom and Techna then began to head back to the dorm room, deciding to walk back this time. "hey Techna I would rather you not tell everyone about my deck I prefer to keep that to myself" bloom said.

"no problem though you should know that when ever you duel your watch records all the cards you use and how you use them and then it is put on to the system and anyone can see how strong a duellist you are, how many wins you've had and how many losses and who you have faced as well as your rarest card" Techna explained. It sounded just like what kiba did for battle city.

"why?" bloom then asked.

"it helps set students into certain sets and make it so that when it comes to duel tests you are put with a suitable opponent, also it makes it easier for the students to pick out opponents who have equal skill to them or ones that maybe a challenge" Techna explained.

The dorm room…

"hi bloom so how'd it go against Techna?" flora asked when she saw bloom and Techna enter the living area of the dorm.

"she beat me, she's actually a pretty good duellist" Techna said and as soon as she finished her sentence everyone just gawked at Techna, except for bloom.

"yo you beat Techna and her deck full of machines and traps" a girl asked as she came out of her and Technas room "names musa by the way" she then added.

"hi I'm bloom and yeah I beat her but it was close she nearly had me several times" bloom said.

"well that's certainly an achievement, Techna was like the 4th best duellist here" Stella said. Techna then hit a button on her watch and the holographic screen appeared and she pulled up what appeared to be a list of students with the best duellists at the top and amateurs at the bottom.

**Faragonda**

**Stella**

**Flora**

**Musa**

**Layla**

**Bloom**

**Techna**

**Icy**

**Darcy**

**Stormy**

**Chimera**

**Cassandra**

**Diaspro**

**Mitsy**

**Sky**

**Brandon**

**Helia**

**Riven**

**Timmy**

**Nabu**

"these are the top 20 and this data comes from all schools, matches, competitions from all over the magical universe, excluding earth" Techna explained. Bloom then blushed slightly with embarrassment, she had been hoping to avoid attention and how does she do that by defeating the 6th best duellist of the magical universe.

"maybe we should duel sometime" Layla suggested.

"err…sure…how come the other heads aren't on this list?' bloom asked.

"because there isn't enough data on them it's rare that they ever duel so they can't be place all anyone knows is there good" Techna said.

"so who wants to get pizza" Stella squealed completely out of the blue, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

Town…

The winx girls (decided on the name before leaving the dorm) got off the levitation bus and headed to get the some pizza, however, none of them noticed someone following them in a cloak, the winx then walked into a pizza place and Stella ordered something for everyone, bloom and the others then sat at a table and waited for Stella to come back with everyone's meal, while they waited most of the girls spoke about various topics while bloom simply took hold of the millennium puzzle and look at the millennium symbol on it, she could sense the power within it and she some how felt as though the puzzle could sense the power within her. Flora then noticed bloom's gaze and how she seemed hypnotized by the puzzle, flora much like bloom could sense the power within it. "are you okay bloom?" flora asked as her gaze moved from bloom's puzzle to bloom, bloom's eyes then rose and met flora's.

"yeah I'm fine it's nothing" bloom said.

After bloom finished eating she went to a public phone booth with Technas phone card, she was planning on calling her dad to let him know that she's fine, however, when she tried to call him she got no answer so she decided to leave a message and began to head back to the other girls, when she saw a couple of witches down an alley way and heard them planning on taking on her friends and doing a lot more than duelling them, they were talking about destroying them in the search for some legendary power.

"don't you dare even think about harming my friends" bloom yelled at them and earned herself several glares and evil smirks from the witches, the three witches then stepped forward and they all activated their duel disks.

"to stop us your going to have to beat us you pathetic pixie…that is if your up to it" the white haired one taunted, bloom then felt her anger rise, she didn't even notice the millennium puzzle begin to glow and the millennium symbol appear on her forehead and neither did she notice a spirit merging with her. Bloom then activated her duel disk, the witches eyes then went wide, surprised that bloom was actually going to face all three of them at once as well as the fact that her puzzle was glowing an eye was on her forehead and she seemed more confident, taller and more intimidating than she was before her puzzle began to glow.


	4. Chapter 4

(Bloom: 12000 Icy: 4000 Darcy: 4000 Stormy: 4000)

Bloom drew her cards and looked at the witches, she remembered seeing them on the list Techna showed her, she then pulled up the list and found the three witches, icy was the 8th best duellist and then there was Darcy at 9th and stormy at 10th place and according to the data these witches had never lost a duel and those who lost to them didn't end up in a good place they mostly ended up in a hospital if not worse some even nearly ended up in a cemetery, the witches then smirked when they realized he was looking them up. "okay I'll play two cards face down and play one monster in defence mode" bloom said as she placed the cards on her duel disk.

Icy then drew her cards and smirked evilly "I play my legendary ocean field spell card" she proclaimed and instantly the ground around them rose with water up to their knees, the witches then flew above it, bloom, however, still hadn't figured out how to unlock her fairy form and fly so she couldn't get above the water "next I play legendary fisherman in attack mode" icy said as her creature arose from beneath the waves (2050/1800), bloom remembered the legendary ocean card, yugi and Joey had to face it when they faced the big five and it isn't an easy card to overcome "next I play one card face down and play the magic card cold wave, that stops you from activating your face down card and I activate a quick attack magic card, normally I wouldn't be able to attack you on my first turn thanks to the fact there are more than two of u in this duel but this magic card states other wise" icy explained "now attack" she yelled and the legendary fisherman attacked bloom's monster the giant soldier of stone was revealed in defence mode (1300/2000), bloom's monster crumbled into dust upon impact of the attack.

Darcy then drew her cards and also smirked as seeing them "I summon horn imp in attack mode (1300/1000) and end my turn" Darcy said.

Stormy then drew her cards and smirked evilly "I now discard thunder dragon from my hand to activate it's special ability bringing two more thunder dragons from my deck to my hand and then I will play polymerization and merge the two thunder dragons in my hand and summon my twin-headed thunder dragon (2800/2100) and with that I end my turn" stormy said.

Bloom then gritted her teeth and drew her card and looked at the creatures she faced, however, what she didn't understand was why Darcy summoned such a weak monster in attack mode with nothing to protect it, not even a special ability "I play premature burial and give up 800lp and I can resurrect my giant soldier of stone (1300/2000) and then I will sacrifice my monster and summon summoned skull in attack mode (2500/1200) and I will now attack the horn imp, but you should know thanks to all the water from icy's field spell card my monster gains 1000 a extra attack points (3500/1200)" bloom exclaimed and her monster then launched an attack of lightening that hit Darcy's monster destroying it and then bloom ended her turn.

Bloom LP: 11200

Icy LP: 4000

Darcy LP: 1700

Stormy LP:4000

Icy then drew her card and looked at bloom's _'hmm this pixie just summoned a very powerful monster an took out more than half of Darcy's life points and she's only a freshman…who is this kid' _icy thought to herself and pulled up her virtual screen and brought up the list and was surprised to see the freshman above them at 6th best and according to this she's only duelled once and won. "I sacrifice my fisherman and summon suijin in attack mode (2700/2600) next I play five cards face down and end my turn"

Darcy then drew her card and smirked "I play my cost down magic card and discard this card to the graveyard and next I play soul exchange and I'll sacrifice your summon skull and summon kazejin in attack mode (2400/2200) and I play the trap card ultimate offering and pay 500lp and summon jinzo to the field in attack mode now attack" Darcy cried and then both her monsters attacked bloom directly and then ended her turn.

Bloom LP: 6400

Icy LP: 4000

Darcy LP: 1200

Stormy LP: 4000

Stormy grinned as she drew her card and then smirked "hey icy how about a change in scenery?" stormy asked and icy grinned and nodded "I activate the field spell card mausoleum of the emperor then I give up 2000lp to summon sanga of the thunder (2600/2200) and now it's time to merge our monsters to summon the gate guardian (3750/3400) and now attack her directly" stormy cried and bloom was struck by the trix's monster.

Bloom LP: 2650

Icy LP: 4000

Darcy LP: 1200

Stormy: 2000

Bloom was then about to draw her card when she sensed someone watching her "who's there?" bloom asked as she turned around and even the trix seemed surprised and looked to see a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows, the figure then emerged and approached bloom, there face hidden by the cloak, when they were only about two feet apart he pulled down the hood to reveal a head of yellow spiky hair "d…dad what are you doing here?" bloom stuttered.

"I sensed a strong darkness here, I originally came here to make sure you stayed out of trouble but the closer I got to magix the stronger the sense o darkness was and so I followed you hoping you wouldn't run into it but it appears I am too late and I've looked these witches up and I know you only have one chance in this predicament to win, after all in the next turn icy can attack you with that monster since she played one of it's components and then Darcy can finish you off since she also controls it and with jinzo out you can't use your traps, however, we both know that there is a card in your deck that could turn this whole duel around" yugi said and bloom's eyes widened as she realized which cards he was talking about.

"but I thought…" bloom started but was interrupted.

"you have no choice if you don't win they'll attack the school and most of the students if not all wouldn't be able to stand up to them plus if you lose they'll take away your powers and you and I both know that if they do, do that no one would stand a chance against them" yugi explained as he interrupted his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom then smirked and turned back to the witches and looked at her hand she then gasped _'I have all the cards needed to summon it but I just need one more card, the creature it self…heart of the cards guide me if I don't draw the card the entire universe will be in danger of been destroyed' _bloom thought to herself as she placed her fingers on her deck and closed her eyes and drew the card, she then added it to her hand and opened at her eyes and smirked she had everything she needed, "bad news witches I just drew one of the most powerful cards in my entire deck" bloom yelled.

"like it matters you've got no monsters to sacrifice" Darcy said cockily, however, icy wasn't as confident as her sister, she knew bloom would realize she had no monsters yet she still seemed confident, icy then narrowed her gaze at bloom, searching for any hint of a bluff.

"first I play the magic card brain control and now I pay 800lp and now I can take control of your gate guardian, then I'll sacrifice it summon the monster I just drew and since your gate guardian is made up of three monsters that means it counts as three sacrifices now say hello to Slifer The Sky Dragon and guess what my new monster gains 1000 attack and defence points for every card in my hand and I count 3 (3000/3000) and that makes the strongest monster on the field. Now Slifer go thunder force attack, destroy jinzo" bloom yelled and Slifer attacked and destroyed Darcy's only monster and ended her turn.

Bloom LP: 1850

Icy: LP 4000

Darcy: LP 600

Stormy LP: 2000

Icy then drew her card and gritted her teeth _'how could this happen she not only just sent our gate guardian to the graveyard, destroy jinzo but also summon this creature…what ever it is' _icy thought to herself as she looked the card up on the holographic screen and gasped at what it said.

**Slifer The Sky Dragon is one of the three Egyptian god cards each one are one of a kind and they are the most powerful creatures in all of duel monsters, magic cards only last for one turn and they aren't affected by traps ect…destroys all monsters summoned in it's presence with lest than 2000 points in it's present mode by dealing 2000 points of damage to it ect…**

"**I activate three of my face down cards" icy declared and soon as she said it three cards rose to reveal 3 solemn wishes trap cards "next I sacrifice these trap cards to summon Uria Lord Of Searing Flames" icy yelled as her monster rose (3000/3000) "and it gains 1000 attack and defence points for each trap card in my graveyard and so I then activate heavy storm, sending another trap card to my graveyard" icy added (4000/4000), just then Slifer launched it's second mouth attack, dealing 2000 points of damage to it (2000/4000), icy then ended her turn.**

**Darcy then drew her cards and gritted her teeth as she stared at bloom's new monster and how powerful it was and from icy's last move she knew it was powerful, icy never played her sacred beast card "I play sangan in attack mode and before you dragon's attack hits I activate multiply making it go from one to three and then I sacrifice them to special summon Raviel The Phantasm Lord (4000/4000)" Darcy yelled and glared at bloom as her dragon's ability activated and dealt 2000 points of damage to Darcy's sacred beast card (2000/4000) "I'm not done next I remove three of the fiends from my graveyard and special summon dark necrofear (2200/2800) in defence mode" Darcy said, Slifer then dealt 2000 points of damage to her new monster's defence points (2200/800) Darcy then ended her turn.**

**Stormy then drew her card "I play my spell absorption card, my chaos shield card and messenger of piece and now I gain 1000 life points thanks to my spell absorption and now I'll sacrifice my three magic cards and play Hamon Lord Of Striking Thunder (4000/4000)" stormy yelled as she played her strongest monster and gritted her teeth and felt her anger rise as bloom weakened it by 2000 points (2000/4000), "now I play the magic card swords of revealing light" she then played her magic card and ended her turn.**

**Bloom LP: 1850**

**Icy LP: 4000**

**Darcy LP: 600**

**Stormy LP: 3000**

**Bloom then drew her card, increasing Slifer's attack points (4000/4000) she then had Slifer destroy Uria Lord Of Searing Flames and then ended her turn with two face down card, causing Slifer to lose it's attack points (2000/2000).**

**Bloom LP: 1850**

**Icy LP: 2000**

**Darcy LP: 600**

**Stormy LP: 3000**

**Icy then drew her card "I play monster reincarnation" icy yelled as she then played three more face down trap cards and sacrificed them and played her sacred beast card again (6000/6000) bloom's Slifer then launched it's second mouth attack again (4000/6000), bloom then went wide eyed when she saw that Uria still had enough power to destroy her Egyptian god card , the witches smirked as they too noticed this "I guess we don't need to merge our beasts" icy said as she ordered her beast to attack and destroy Slifer, however, the minute the attack hit Slifer and the dust rose off the ground, all that happened was Slifer countered attacked and destroyed Uria Lord Of Searing Flames "but how?" icy gasped as she watched her monster disintegrate before her eyes, the dust then cleared and icy saw the cause of the sudden counter attack from Slifer, bloom's face down card…it was card of sanctity, it had allowed bloom to draw until she had six cards in her hand meaning Slifer's attack points went back and was now stronger than icy's was (6000/6000). Icy then had no choice but had to end her turn,**

**Bloom LP: 1850**

**Icy LP: 0**

**Darcy LP: 600**

**Stormy LP: 3000**

**Darcy was stunned but managed to draw her card "I switch my monster to defence mode and I play one card facedown and end my turn" Darcy said.**

**Stormy then drew her card and looked up at bloom "I play turn jump and that skips three turns and then I'll activate Darcy's face down card, life shaver, meaning you now have to discard 3 cards from your hand and Slifer loses 3000 attack points and then I play shield and sword meaning my monster gets its attack points back (4000/2000), now Raviel attack Slifer the sky dragon (3000/3000) attack.**

"**activate face down" bloom said and the witches gasped as bloom's facedown card was revealed to be mirror force and reflected their attacks back at them wiping their fields clean.**

**Bloom LP: 1850**

**Icy LP: 0**

**Darcy LP: 600**

**Stormy LP: 3000**

**Bloom then drew her card, rising Slifer's attack points (4000/4000) "Slifer attack stormy directly and wipe out the rest of her life points" bloom yelled and stormy was blasted out of the duel "and I'm not done yet I activate this…surprise attack from beyond meaning my monster can attack again, even though he loses a thousand attack and defence points for playing a card from my hand (3000/3000) but that is still too much for you to handle stormy, now attack and wipe her out" bloom yelled as the last witch was taken out of the duel.**

**Bloom LP: 1850**

**Icy LP: 0**

**Darcy LP: 0**

**Stormy LP: 0**


	6. Chapter 6

The witches were shocked, this freshman fair had defeated three senior witches in a duel and at once, icy was the first to snap out of her surprised/shocked state "deal or no deal win or no win we're going to take you power and destroy alfea take all the fairy each little pixie posses" icy roared as she sent a blizzard heading towards bloom, however, it was blocked by some kind of invisible force, bloom was also surprised by what was happening and looked down at the millennium puzzle and saw that it was glowing, she then saw her reflection in a nearby puddle and gasped when she saw the gold, glowing millennium symbol on her forehead, she then looked up again and saw a spiritual version of herself with her left arm extended, holding back the blizzard, using the power of bloom's millennium puzzle. The spirit may have looked like bloom, but she looked slightly taller, more confident and a lot more intimidating, bloom then looked at her father and from the expression on his face she could tell that he could see this spirit too, yet the witches couldn't. the spirit then looked at bloom and nodded her head gravely and bloom knew what she needed to do, she are a single card from her deck and held it up not even looking at it "I summon Slifer The Sky Dragon" bloom yelled, last time she played she had been using her puzzle without knowing it to stop Slifer's attacks from dealing any physical damage but now she wasn't holding her monster back "now go thunder force attack" bloom yelled and Slifer then charged it's attack and when it was launched the witches gasped, they had thought it was another simple hologram but it was real and they realized this when it pushed icy's attack back with ease and struck the witches, forcing them back into a wall at full pelt, breaking some of it off, dust and bits of rubble then rose from the ground and bloom's Slifer vanished and the spirit disappeared into the millennium puzzle and bloom deactivated her duel disk and left with her father to see the winx looking around, not too far from where she was just duelling.

"hey bloom did you see that weird weather around here, there was a swirling black cloud and lightening and yet it was only over this alley way" Stella said as she looked around the sky for any signs of the cloud.

"yeah that was me I was duelling some senior witches and I guess I summoned a pretty powerful card" bloom said earning gasps from all the girls.

"and what card was that? No card I've heard of could do that" Techna said shocked, bloom then opened the slot where she kept her deck when she wasn't duelling and drew the top card and showed the winx club her monster Slifer The Sky Dragon, Techna then went wide eyed "an Egyptian god card…I'm glad you didn't play that in our duel that's one of the strongest cards in all of duel monsters" Techna said earning gasps from the rest of the winx, bloom then slotted the card back in the slot pocket thing on her belt.

"you said you duelled a witch?" Layla asked.

"yeah, 3 seniors…they called themselves the trix" bloom said getting even more gasps from the winx, they all knew that the trix were the most powerful and spiteful witches at cloud tower and never lost a match, until now that is. The winx and yugi then headed back alfea.

The next day…

Bloom looked at her schedule and realized her first class was some metamorphosis class by professor wizgiz, bloom then headed to her class with Stella and as soon as she entered the whole class turned to her, then bloom noticed what was on the board, it showed all duellists and where they ranked, she remembered the girls telling her at the beginning of every lesson the rankings would be displayed on the board so to make it easier for students to pick who to face in their space time and to know where they rank at and where the teachers rank, bloom then noticed that most of them had pulled up her profile and were looking at who she has faced and each of them wore shocked expressions when they realized she not only beat Techna and her deck of machines and traps in a duel but also three senior witches at once and they were non other than the trix, however, they didn't know about bloom's god card because since bloom hadn't revealed all her cards yet the database can't show her strongest/rarest card until she does.

The class then started and bloom had a little trouble when she tried to change her hair colour, she then felt a presence and looked over her left shoulder and saw the spirit from the day before and felt her giving her strength, yet no one else could see her, bloom decided to wonder about that later though and felt the strength the spirit was giving her and the next thing she knew her hair had turned bright yellow and then back again, the spirit then returned to the puzzle once again.

After school…

The winx were walking around the school grounds talking about random things, bloom, however, wasn't talking she was too busy thinking of the spirit within her puzzle. But she was brought out of her thoughts when Stella placed her hand on her shoulder and started talking about some upcoming dance that was tonight.

Later…

Most of the winx were shopping for new dresses, however, bloom was altering one of her older dresses and she was doing pretty well, when she was finished she placed the puzzle around her neck and concentrated on it and only then did she sense the presence of another soul and called upon and within an instance the spirit appeared before her. "who are you?" bloom then asked the spirit.

"I am the spirit of the pharaoh 's sister, I was incomplete for years, half my soul had moved on while the other half remained trapped within my brother's millennium item, unable to do anything except wait to be made whole again, and when yugi placed the item on I became slightly more complete as pieces of his soul merged with mine but not enough for me to make my presence known or do anything, however, when you slipped it on and activated it's power, your soul, your power was strong enough to make me whole again, however, I still remain trapped in the puzzle that is until I either reunite with my other half which is almost impossible or when you pass on and we'll go together, however, until then I will help you I know how to use the power of the millennium items, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to find certain memories of my brother's, but I'll tell you what they are later, you get ready for your dance" the spirit explained before returning to the puzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom was at the dance, most if not all of the other winx girls were currently with their respective specialist boyfriends, so bloom was just chilling at the dance alone, or as alone as one can be when they have a 5000 year old spirit inhabiting bloom's millennium puzzle that she wore around her neck, even though it didn't go with her dress (she wore the blue dress she altered at the dance in series one), a blonde specialist then approached her. "hi my name's sky…you wanna dance?" he asked as he extended his hand to her, bloom then gave him her sweet smile and was only inches away from taking his hand when her millennium puzzle began to glow and the millennium symbol appeared on her head, also glowing brightly, her eyes then went wide and her facial expression changed from happiness and all good emotions to one of surprise and anger as her eyes went wide as she looked outside and ran towards the exit, leaving one confused specialist behind her, sky then began to follow her.

Bloom then exited the school and looked around, she could sense them, the trix. "come on I know your out here so show yourself trix" she yelled out into the silence of the alfea courtyard, soon after the trix came out from where they were hiding and into the view of the freshman fairy.

"so the little pixie could sense our presence, big deal, so what we will still destroy you and take your power…you got off lucky last time but this time we won't pull any punches" icy sneered as she too a fighting stance, as did the other witches. Sky was currently watching what was going on between bloom and the witches, he was about to intervene and help bloom out, after all after what he heard from the other specialists who heard from the winx girls, bloom hadn't yet been able to transform and was still weak when it came to using magic, bloom then did something that sky didn't expect, she suddenly activated her duel disk and her millennium puzzle began to glow brighter than before as did the eye on her forehead.

Bloom then drew the top card from her deck and slapped it down on her duel disk, never even looking at it "I now summon the mighty summon skull…now lets see how you can handle this shadow creature" bloom declared. Darcy then split herself into multiple copies herself , stormy and icy then combined their powers and attacked the monster that bloom had summoned and to sky's surprise it didn't go through it like it would with other holographic monster, instead it struck the creature as if it was made of flesh and blood and when it struck the shadow creature and a cloud of black smoke was created and arose preventing bloom from seeing the trix and preventing the trix from seeing her, the original Darcy then vanished before the cloud of smoke could clear to reveal bloom's creature was still standing , neither bloom or sky noticed that one of the Darcy's had vanished as their was still dozens of them "I play horn of the unicorn, further strengthening my creature" bloom declared as her summon skull grew a sharp electrical horn on it's forehead. Darcy then appeared behind bloom ad blasted her, bloom then felt anger begin to boil over and the next thing she knew she felt a surge of unimaginable power pulsating through her, which only increased when she tapped into the millennium puzzle's power, bloom then began to glow so bright that no one could see her form, the light then began to dim, revealing that bloom had transformed, now she was in her basic, first year fairy form with the millennium puzzle still around her neck (just so you know that it didn't disappear or fade when she transformed until she turned back to normal again) and something else was around her neck also, a duel monsters card, she then took it from around her neck and gasped at what it was before placing it in her deck, knowing these witches weren't worth playing her newest card, they weren't much of a threat. Bloom then blasted Darcy sending her flying into the bushes, too weak to even get up now, she then noticed she still glowing, orange and radiating power, but as she began to calm down it faded, however the millennium item and the symbol on her head continued to glow with power. Bloom then turned to the remaining witches, who were wide eyed at how much power she was radiating "now go summon skull lightening strike" bloom declared and her creature then charged it's attack, then it stated to glow as it was fuelled by bloom's power and that of her puzzle making it close to unstoppable, stormy then got ready to try and absorb it's lightening and send it right back with her own power added to it, however, icy could sense the creatures power and bloom's power, she then knew if this creatures attack hit them their bodies would be destroyed, she then remembered the old legend of the millennium items that were supposedly destroyed when the pharaoh was set free (she didn't know when it was but the story did go through all the magical dimensions) she then remembered what would then happen to those who lose a shadow game and even if this wasn't one if there bodies were destroyed by that of a shadow creature their souls would be sent to the shadow realm and with no body to come back to their would be no possible way back (bloom wasn't aware of how powerful her creature was) the attack was then fired and icy cast a teleportation spell getting the three of them away from there and once they got away she explained why she fled. Meanwhile sky had decided to confront bloom about this and soon found out most of what bloom knew about the millennium item and shadow realm but she didn't tell him everything, after all bloom new that from how things were turning out the shadow games could be returning once again and knowing her fathers past with his luck she had no doubt she would have the same luck and would have to face the shadow games herself and she couldn't risk dragging others into it.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom awoke the next day and felt an evil presence with her millennium item, she then slid out of bed and got dressed and headed down to breakfast with the rest of the winx. About 10 minutes into breakfast, the dinning room was completely full of all the alfea students and teachers, Faragonda then rose from her chair and tapped her crystal glass in order to get everyone's attention. "I have some news for you all, starting today alfea will be hosting the annual duelling tournament and all other schools will come here and compete for the title of world champion and the king or queen of games, there will even be pros coming here all are invited, however, every student from every school is required to take part in this tournament, all must accept the first duel their challenged to, rules of individual matches shall be decided by the participants of the duel, each of you shall be given 2 star chips like in the earth duellist kingdom tournament, only you must get 100 star chips to qualify for the finals, they shall be transmitted from gauntlet to gauntlet using state of the art technology and just so no one cheats all matches will be observed and all data shall be compiled and all star chips must be won for them to work, further rules shall be explained in hand outs which are in your dorms, one per person and will be scanned into your watched the minute you touch your own handout, also all classes are postponed until the end of the tournament, also if the tournament lasts longer than expected the end result is your homework shall increase so that you don't miss anything important" Faragonda explained.

After breakfast…

The winx were on campus, just outside the school building and could already see other students checking the ranking screens to decide who to face in their first duel, they could already see several hover coaches unloading people outside the alfea gate, before leaving, Faragonda had said they had made arrangements for where the visitors would stay for the duration of the tournaments. Bloom then watched as one by one the winx separated as they went to find their opponents, bloom soon found herself alone and started looking for an opponent, however, most if not all of the duellists who spotted her had started going in the opposite direction, but she did soon find herself duelling against some girl from the beta school (not in the winx series) she had black hair and way too much make up on her face, especially around her eyes, she wore a Victorian style dress that was a combination of blood red and black. They were wagering both their star chips and were playing sacrifices.

"so what's your name?" bloom asked as they activated their duel disks.

"Ember now I'll go first" she snapped.

Ember LP: 4000

Bloom LP: 4000

Ember then drew her card and smirked when she saw it "I play my stray lambs magic card" she said as two lamb tokens appeared on her field (0/0) "next I sacrifice one of them to summon my spell canceller (1800/1600) and I play two cards face down and end my turn" she said.

Bloom then drew her card and looked at her opponent's field, two face down cards, a token and spell canceller, bloom then gritted her teeth, thanks to spell canceller all her magic cards were useless "I play gazelle the king of mythical beast in attack mode (1500/1200)" bloom said as she summoned her monster _'I can't let her use that other token as a sacrifice' bloom thought to herself "now go my beasts attack, destroy her last token" she yelled._

"_Activate trap cards" ember yelled as her traps activated revealing DNA transplant and crush card virus "I shall use DNA transplant to make any and all monsters played dark type monsters and next I equip my virus to my token that you just attacked meaning your deck is now infected with it and all monsters you draw with 1500 attack points are more are destroyed and thanks to my virus you gazelle bites the dust and goes to the graveyard" ember explained as bloom's gazelle shattered and she discarded all the powerful monsters in her hand, bloom then played two cards face down and ended her turn._

_Ember LP: 4000_

_Bloom LP: 4000_

_Ember then drew her card and smirked "now I play cold wave to stop you from activating your face down cards and now I'll use my monster to attack you directly" she said calmly as her monster shot a laser at bloom, taking out 1800 of her life points, she then ended her turn._

"_but I thought your spell canceller stopped all magic cards and cold wave is a magic cars" bloom said shocked by what her opponent had just done._

"_I simply played the trap card effect manipulator, it allows me to choose who my monsters affects actually target and so in short I can use my magic cards while you can not" ember explained and bloom gritted her teeth realising she was almost completely back into a corner, all her monsters with 1500 points or more go strait to the graveyard and all her magic cards were useless. _

_Bloom the drew her card and went wide eyed as she discarded it to the graveyard and felt her hands turn into fists and her anger boil, she then looked back at her hand "I play kuribo in defence mode and end my turn" bloom said as her small monster appeared before her._

_Ember LP: 4000_

_Bloom LP: 2200_

_Ember then smirked as she drew her card knowing very well that kuribo was the weakest monster in all of duel monsters "I now play another stray lambs card" she aid as two more tokens appeared "then I'll sacrifice them to play my red eyes black dragon (2400/2000) now spell canceller destroy kuribo" she said as bloom's monster was destroyed, she could risk using her face downs with t=what was currently out and with her still been able to attack again with a more powerful beast "and now it's time for me to end this duel so go red eyes black dragon attack and wipe her out now go inferno fire blast" she yelled as the dragon launched it's attack, completely forgetting bloom still had two face down cards._

"_activate magic cylinder and that means your monsters attack is stopped and it's attack points come out of your life points" bloom explained, ember then gritted her teeth before ending her turn._

_Bloom then drew her card and placed it in her hand and picked another card "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" bloom said._

_Ember LP: 1600_

_Bloom LP: 2200_

_Ember then drew her card and smirked "I play soul exchange and I shall then sacrifice your monster so I can summon jinzo, however, since I used soul exchange I can't attack this turn" ember explained before ending her turn._

_Bloom then drew her card and smirked, causing ember to get confused, bloom now couldn't play any monsters with 1500 attack points or more and can't use magic or trap cards "I play another monster in defence mode and I end my turn" bloom said._

_Ember LP: 1600_

_Bloom LP: 2200_

_Ember then smirked as she drew her card "it's time for me to end this duel now go spell canceller destroy the monster on the left" she yelled and bloom's monster was revealed to be a griffor (1500/1200) and destroyed it "now jinzo destroy her last monster and then I'll use my red eyes to wipe you out" ember smirked, she then watched as bloom's monster was revealed and went wide eyed at what it was "cyber jar (900/900) oh no" she gasped as cyber jar's special ability was activated destroying all monsters on the field and then both duellists drew 5 cards and played all level 4 or lower monsters "I play sangan in defence mode (1000/600)" ember said, with that been the only monster she drew with cyber jar's affect that she could summon._

"_and I play feral imp in attack mode (1300/1400) and that's it bloom said._

_Ember LP: 1600_

_Bloom LP: 2200_

_Bloom then drew her card and smirked at what it was "it's time I end this duel" bloom said causing ember to gasp._

"_what did you draw" she asked fearful, bloom then flipped the card and revealed it as monster reborn._

"_I play monster reborn" bloom yelled and before she could say what she was planning on resurrecting._

"_how will that help non of your monsters are good enough and my virus is still in affect so you can't bring back a strong enough monster" ember yelled._

"_we'll see about that as I now use monster reborn to resurrect obelisk the tormentor (4000/4000) and guess what obelisk isn't affected by traps when he's on the field, now feral imp attack and destroy sangan" feral imp then shot a small charge of lightening at sangan and destroyed it "and now obelisk wipe out the rest of her life points" bloom yelled as her god card wiped out embers life points with it's fist of torment._

_Ember LP: 0_

_Bloom LP: 2200_


	9. Chapter 9

Bloom then headed to meet her fiends at the quad.

The quad…

"hey guys so what's new" bloom asked as she approached the other winx club members showing the gauntlet on her hand that showed 4 star chips in it

"cool you've already got four" Stella said, the winx club then showed the rest of their gauntlets and star chips.

Techna: 3

Musa: 4

Stella: 2

Flora: 5

"whoa flora you've already got five that's the most out of us all" Stella stated as she stared at the gauntlet.

"yeah people think that since I have such low confidence that I can't duel" flora replied shyly, bloom then sensed another presence with her puzzle, she then turned round to see her father approaching her.

"hey bloom…it turns out all staff and faculty have to participate in this tournament so err…" yugi began blushing.

"sure I thought this might be the case and had my last deck at the ready" bloom replied as she took her cards out of her dad's deck and returned it to him, yugi then looked through his deck and took out a few cards and gave them back to bloom.

"keep these…you may need them in the tournament" yugi said before slotting his deck into his duel disk "I hope to duel you in the finals" yugi then said before heading back to the school.

Meanwhile…

The trix were watching bloom through a spell "this pixie is causing us problems…she not only beat us but she nearly destroyed us yesterday" icy said.

"yeah…her power is incredible so what we going to do about her…we can't beat her head to head even if we cheat" Darcy said.

"we'll make her join us…and I know just how to do it…we'll trick her into an underground duel and force her to either turn to the dark side or be destroyed and if she is destroyed we shall absorb her powers" icy replied, smirking the sisters then erupted into evil cackling.

About an hour later…

Darcy had created a fake door to one of the class rooms and merged it with the original and put a spell on it so that when bloom stepped through it she would instead walk into an underground duel and will be trapped their.

About half an hour later…

Bloom had broken off from the winx club and was heading to her catch up classes, she had to attend them due to her being from earth, a complete magic free zone. Bloom opened the door and saw the normal class room, however, when she stepped through it she was in a room filled with darkness, within a giant steel cage, bloom then looked forward when she sensed a evil presence and gasped at what she saw…

She saw herself, only darker and the evil was physically visible.

"hello goody two-shoes ready to face the darkness within yourself?" she asked with a tone of darkness, meanwhile, the trix flew above the cage, smirking at their handy work, the trix had combined their powers to create another bloom only Darcy used her magic to create her exact opposite, a bloom who draws her power from the very darkness of the shadows that bloom controls.

Bloom's millennium puzzle began to glow and she merged with her spirit with the one of the puzzle, she then looked up and was surprised to see the millennium symbol on the other bloom's head.

"surprised…you shouldn't be considering I draw my power from the darkness within you and when you use your puzzle the darkness within you grows as does my power" dark bloom declared as she began to laugh maniacally. "now lets duel…you win you go back to alfea stronger than ever, you lose and I'll destroy you with your own shadow magic and I shall go to alfea and reek havoc at alfea by increasing my shadow powers and I'm sure you know what that means after all I do" dark bloom then said as she activated her duel disk, bloom could see there was no way out and had no choice except to duel and win.

Duel…

Bloom lp: 4000

Dark Bloom lp: 4000

Bloom then drew her cards and smiled at what she saw "I'll start with my skilled dark magician in attack mode (1900/1700) next I play spell absorption and one face down card before ending my turn" bloom said (1 token on skilled dark magician)

Dark bloom then drew her cards and smirked at what she saw "and I'll start with this polymerization and I'll merge my red eyes black dragon with my summon skull to summon the black skull dragon (3200/2500) (2 counters on skilled dark magician) and now attack and destroy her skilled dark magician" dark bloom said as her monster destroyed bloom's only monster and as it did so bloom felt pain thunder through her body and felt the darkness within her grip her heart and began to pull it apart "and with that I end my turn" dark bloom said cockily.

Bloom lp: 3200

Dark Bloom lp: 4000

Bloom then gritted her teeth as she drew her card and gritted her teeth, she had nothing in her hand that could defeat the black skull dragon "I'll play a monster in defence mode and end my turn" bloom said.

Dark bloom then drew her card "ha I knew you'd do that after all you don't have any monsters that can defeat him…well none you would actually play or could play without being consumed by darkness so either way I win…now black skull dragon fry her monster" dark bloom yelled as bloom's wind dragon and guardian of the fortress was destroyed and sent to the graveyard before ending her turn and smirking at her good sides pain (when ever bloom's monster is destroyed with damage to her life points or not she will feel the shadows pull a small piece of her soul and heart away).

Bloom lp: 3200

Dark Bloom lp: 4000

Bloom then drew her card and looked up at the black skull dragon, still feeling the shadows attempting to claim her soul "you're a fool you and I both know what will happen if my anger combined with the darkness of the shadow realm and the darkness within meet and you don't want that" bloom said already feeling her anger rise.

"oh but id as when it happens I shall be in control"

"no you won't you'll be destroyed by the very darkness you draw your strength from and the greatest evil shall rise" bloom yelled back at her darker self.

"well we'll see who's right at the end of our duel"

"fine well take this I play graceful charity so I can draw three more cards and discard two to the graveyard and now I play this level mirror, now if I have no monsters on the field I can use this to summon a monster that has the same level as one of yours and all I have to do is pay half my life points now rise blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500) and then I'll play my steel cage card so now neither of us can attack for two turns" bloom said before ending her turn, bloom could feel the darkness trying to cloud her judgement, the truth was she could easily defeat her opponent with a certain card which she had all the cards to summon, however, if she did she would lose to the darkness but if she didn't she'd be destroyed by the darkness which would be released on alfea.

Bloom lp: 1600

Dark Bloom: 4000

Bloom's field blue eyes, one face down and spell absorption

Dark bloom's field black skull dragon


	10. Chapter 10

Bloom LP: 1600

Dark Bloom LP: 4000

Bloom looked at her hand and gritted her teeth if she summoned one of her most powerful cards she would be engulfed by the darkness and if she didn't she'd be destroyed by the darkness, was one really any better than the other.

"I activate my face down card, solemn wishes now whenever I draw a card I gain 500 more life points" bloom explained before ending her turn.

Dark bloom then drew her card "I knew it you really are a weak link and now you shall pay for it as I play this mystical space typhoon now say goodbye to your little cage" dark bloom said as a huge tornado erupted from the card and demolished the cage "now black skull dragon destroy her blue eyes white dragon" dark bloom yelled as the black skull dragon destroyed bloom's only monster before ending her turn.

Bloom LP: 1900

Dark bloom: 4000

Bloom then drew her card "I play pot of greed so I can draw two cards meaning I gain 500 life points for drawing thanks to solemn wishes and thanks to spell absorbtion I gain another 500 life points for playing a magic card, now I play my decoy dragon in attack mode (300/200) and I play my dark door magic card and then I'll end my turn" bloom said.

Bloom LP: 3400

Dark Bloom LP: 4000

Dark bloom then drew her card "clever that new dragon's ability makes it quite a problem, however, who says I need to attack your monster as I play polymerization and merge my alligator sword with baby dragon to summon alligator's sword dragon (1700/1500) now attack her directly" dark bloom declared as her monster flew over bloom's decoy dragon and attacked her directly, bloom couldn't believe it she could actually feel the sword slicing through her skin except no wound was left but instead most of her soul was shredded by it "in just two more turns your finished you might as well give up now and surrender your soul to me and the darkness" dark bloom said as her monster returned to her field before ending her turn.

Bloom LP: 1700

Dark Bloom LP: 4000

Bloom then gritted her teeth before drawing her card, her anger now reaching it's peak "that does it I am going to destroy you for that" bloom yelled as a fire lit in her eyes and began to change into more cat like ones.

"oh yeah, ha like you've got the guts to win this you only have one card that can save you and you don't have the guts to play it" dark bloom said sarcastically.

"oh yeah well check this out I lay the magic of polymerization to merge the five dragons in the hand to summon my five headed dragon (5000/5000)" bloom yelled as she began to emit an aura of pure darkness and her eyes changed into cat ones and she actually looked evil "now attack and destroy that pesky alligator's sword dragon" bloom commanded as her dragon's five heads blew fire, water, darkness, earth and hurricane winds at the fusion monster and destroyed it. Bloom then ended her turn.

Bloom LP: 2700

Dark Bloom LP: 700

"so you did summon it too bad it's not good enough I play the cards block attack and shield crush so say good bye to your new monster and with that I end my turn" dark bloom said as bloom's monster was destroyed.

Bloom LP: 3700

Dark Bloom LP: 700

Bloom then smirked as she drew her card "well then I guess I'm finished so lets get this over with I play baby dragon in attack mode (1200/700)" bloom said before playing a card face down and ending her turn.

Bloom LP: 4200

Dark Bloom LP: 700

Dark bloom then smirked and drew her card "good to see you've finally accepted your fate now black skull dragon destroy her baby dragon" dark bloom ordered, however, the attack stopped inches away from bloom's monster "what the" dark bloom gasped.

"oh sorry I forgot to mention that my face down card was ring of magnetism which I play on my decoy dragon meaning you attack him and thanks to his ability I can redirect that attack by bringing back any monster that is level 7 or more from my graveyard and sending the attack to him and the card I choose is my five headed dragon" bloom explained as the ring appeared on decoy dragon's neck and the attack was sent for her five headed dragon (5000/5000). The five headed dragon then destroyed the black skull dragon and wiped out the rest of dark bloom's life points.

Bloom LP: 4700

Dark Bloom LP: 0

Bloom then smirked as she watched her opponent be consumed by the shadow realm and as she was bloom felt her power grow. Bloom then let out her evil laughter, meanwhile, above her the trix could only gawk at what they'd seen they had created dark bloom to be a duellist that used bloom's weaknesses against her meaning she should have been nearly invincible when facing bloom.

Bloom then left that place and began duelling anyone to cross her path and defeating them while sending their souls to the shadow realm, allowing her power to grow even further.


	11. Chapter 11

Faragonda, Griselda, palladium and yugi were sat in Faragonda's office around a round table, they all wore grave expressions. "we have to do something, we can't just let bloom continue like this, she had already sent twenty souls to the shadow realm" Griselda said.

"we all know that, but what can we do…the power of the shadows is ancient magic, lost for millennia it is impossible that bloom could posses it" palladium replied.

"well obviously it is possible as she is using it…Mr moto I understand you have had experience with shadow magic before" Faragonda enquires as she turned to yugi, she hadn't told the other staff members of his dealings with it or that he fought with the ancient pharaoh Atem against the return of the shadows and prevented it. All the other staff members turned to yugi shocked, gawking.

"yes…well, as you know everyone has darkness within them just some people have a more darker darkness, and you see when I first took bloom in as a child I could sense darkness within her, repressed, barley a flicker but it was their and over the years it had began to develop, slowly so I tried to stop with the light of friendship and it slowed it down and when she got a little older I gave her the millennium puzzle, that is what gives her the power over the shadows and it increased her dark side, it merged her darkness with that of the shadow realm but by doing so it locked it away while protecting her against shadow magic. The only way that darkness could have been set free is for bloom to have given into it in a shadow game" yugi explained.

"and how do we stop it?" Griselda then asked.

Yugi then smirked and he got a look in his eye he had picked up from Atem "the same way I put an end to the shadows before…only this time I don't think I will be then one to do it" yugi replied earning looks from the other faculty.

"what do you mean?" Faragonda asked.

"darkness of the shadow realm can only be stopped by light that originates from the heart, such as love and the light of friendship, but that isn't all, that would only help bring bloom back from the darkness, she would also need to be defeated to free her from it" yugi explained as he remembered all his past victories against darkness and all it's forms.

"that's it we appeal to her better nature and beat her in a duel?" Griselda asked mockingly.

"yes…I'll try to do it myself, however, I don't know if I'll be able to defeat her, I have taught her everything I know, she knows my deck as well as I do and I fear that there is something I missed when I handed her that puzzle, a slight presence within it and that will only make it harder if a spirit inhabits that puzzle as when I met a spirit in the millennium item and set it free I went from being a fairly good amateur to pro and bloom was already at pro level so who knows how good she could be" yugi then said as he rose to his feet and gripped the slot he kept his deck in, he then left the room, not aware that the winx had been listening in until he saw an tiny electronic bug on the wall recording, transmitting the meeting to winx's dorm, yugi then took on a more serious look and made his way to their dorm.

Winx dorm…

Yugi knocked on the door and could hear the girls on the other side jump, surprised by him and begin rushing about until he finally heard one opening the door, Techna then opened the door a crack, to see who it was before opening it all the way "yes professor?" Techna asked.

"stay away from bloom, do not get involved she is too dangerous right now and will not hesitate to send you to the realm of shadows if you get in her way" yugi warned them, Techna met his gaze and flinched when she saw similar darkness in yogi's eyes, it was almost identical to bloom's darkness.

"you've seen this before" Techna stuttered out in fear and yugi only nodded gravely before replying.

"and I and my friends have suffered because of it, I have seen my friends been sent to the shadows, controlled by mad men and controlled by darkness, I have seen the source of the shadow realm, the beast that forged it, out of the darkness within the souls of anything, dead or alive and with each drop of darkness he became more powerful and I and my friends put a stop to him for eternity, but not even that lasts forever…so stay out of this, if bloom gets too much magic she will be able to bring Zorc the dark one back and by sending souls to the shadows who posses magic only speeds it up more so if they're powerful, she even can use those powers herself so if she gets your powers, your souls then that's it, it all ends in darkness, the princesses of five different planets, your souls will give her all she needs, so if she approaches you run and do not duel her…now I'm going to bring her back" yugi explained as he got his duel disk and deck read and ran out to the courtyard.

Courtyard…

Yugi came out just in time to see bloom send another soul to the shadow realm, cackling madly, but that wasn't all he could see, through his times with the pharaoh had given him several skills, not just in duelling and self-confidence but also the ability to see spirits and he could see a spirit beside bloom, pulling at her duel disk, trying to stop her. "you're a fuel spirit, my power is far too much for you" bloom said "now I banish you daughter of Atem to the millennium puzzle until I decide your fate" bloom then added as she sliced the air with her arm and sucked the spirit into the puzzle, which had began to glow a dark purple like the millennium ring used to.

As yugi watched this he felt his hand become a fist, 'the daughter of **Atem' his friend's daughter. "bloom I challenge you to a duel and when I win the darkness shall release you, all the souls shall return and you shall free Atem's daughter" yugi roared as he ran in front of her, abut a metre apart from hr and activated his duel disk.**

"**I accept and when I win I shall send your soul to shadows and take what I want from you, including the locations of the other six millennium items" bloom replied, smirking, yugi then went wide eyed at what she had said, he wasn't surprised by how far she'd go, but the knowledge she possessed surprised him and scared him "that's right I know you know where the other millennium items are, you made it your business to know when you found the puzzle and from what this puzzle tells me, that became easier when you became aware of the magical dimension" bloom explained.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi LP: 4000

Bloom LP: 4000

They both then drew their cards and took their stances. Yugi then drew his cards and looked at his daughter, meeting her gaze and couldn't believe the darkness that laid within them. Yugi then looked closely at his hand 'I have to save bloom from the darkness within her and to do that I have to win as quickly as possible' yugi thought to himself "I summon my feral imp in attack mode (1300/1400) and I equip him with the magic of the horn of the unicorn (2000/1400) and then I'll play one card facedown" yugi declared as his monster roared, ready for battle as he ended his turn,

Bloom then drew her card and glared at her fathers monster and looked at his facedown card 'hmm…knowing my father he will try to win this duel fast to 'save' me from the darkness and from what I've seen of his duels there is no doubt that, that facedown card is a trap card' bloom thought to herself "I activate the magic card cold wave, meaning you can't activate any magic or trap cards, this turn or in your next turn" bloom explained as she placed down the card, the holographic magic card then rose up and froze Yugi's facedown card "then I play the magic of polymerization to fuse my Gaia the dragon champion in attack mode (2600/2100) then I'll play my field spell mountain" bloom then said as mountains rose up all around them, causing all dragon type monsters attack points to go up (2800/2300) "now attack" bloom commanded as her creature charged at the giant imp, destroying it, she then ended her turn.

Yugi LP: 3200

Bloom LP: 4000

Yugi then gritted his teeth as he drew his card from his deck and glared at bloom's monster he then looked back at his hands 'to save bloom I have to destroy that monster, but nothing in my hand is strong enough to scratch it yet alone destroy it' yugi thought to himself "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn" yugi then placed his monster on the duel disk before ending his turn.

Bloom then drew her card and smirked as she look at her father's field, then focused on his facedown card "I play mystical space typhoon and destroy your face down" bloom said as her magic cards holographic image rose up and unleashed a tornado at the facedown card, destroying it "next I play the magic card future fusion and send five dragons from my deck to the graveyard, now in just two turns I'll be able to summon my strongest monster to the field" bloom explained as she sent five cards to the graveyard, now attack" bloom commanded as her monster destroyed Yugi's hidden monster.

Yugi LP: 3200

Bloom LP: 4000

Yugi then gritted his teeth and drew his card "I activate the magic card destruction" yugi cried out as the magic card rose up, they both then discarded their hands and drew new ones, yugi then looked down at his new hand as did bloom and they both smirked. "I now play the magic card black luster ritual" yugi declared as the ritual rose up from the ground, bloom then went wide eyed at what was happening 'what were the odds he'd draw that card, that will allow him to summon an extremely powerful monster' bloom thought to himself "I now send dark magician and kuribo to the graveyard to summon black luster soldier" yugi declared as he sent the monsters to the graveyard and summoned the black luster soldier (3000/2500) "and even with that field spell in play my monster still trumps yours now my soldier attack and destroy Gaia the dragon champion" yugi commanded, the soldier then sliced it's blade through bloom's monster before ending his turn.

Yugi LP: 3200

Bloom LP: 3800

Bloom then gritted her teeth and drew her card "perfect…I play the magic card fusion recovery to recover my curse of dragon and polymerization, next I play my polymerization to fuse together my red eyes black dragon and summon skull to summon the black skull dragon and thanks to my field spell his attack strength increases (3400/2700) now go molten fire ball attack" bloom commanded as her dragon let loose it's attacks, she then ended her turn, smirking at her father.

Yugi LP: 2800

Bloom LP: 3800

Yugi then drew his card he then smirked "I discard my three magnet warriors, alpha, beta and gamma from my hand to my graveyard so I can summon valkeria the magna warrior (3500/3850)" yugi said as the warrior then rose from the field and drew it's sword "now attack" yugi called and his warrior dashed forward and ponting it's sword forward, dashed through the dragons chest, destroying it in the process, yugi then ended his turn.

Bloom then drew her card. "well bloom it looks like the darkness that controls you is about to be sent to the shadows for eternity" yugi stated confidently.

"don't be so sure father, as now two turns have passed which means you now have to face the most powerful creature my deck can produce the five headed dragon" bloom declared as the five headed dragon rose up from behind her and let out a frightful roar (5200/5200) "now wipe out the magna warrior" bloom declared as the dragon unleashed it's fury.

"valkeria separate" yugi commanded as his monster switched into the three magnet warriors in defence mode, the dragon then continued to attack and destroy beta the magnet warrior. A cloud of smoke then rose, blocking bloom from site, yugi had been shielding his eyes from the dust and smoke, bloom's outline then began to appear as did the red glow of danger and power in her eyes.

Yugi LP: 2800

Bloom LP: 3800

Yugi's field: alpha and beta the magnet warriors

Bloom's field: five headed dragon, mountian

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi glared at his daughter before looking up at the most powerful card in Bloom's deck, the same card he had faced before, a card that wasn't just powerful but nearly in indestructible. Yugi then proceeded to draw his next card, he then smirked as he looked down at the card he had just drawn _'this should help me hold off that dragon for now anyways' _Yugi thought to himself "I play this monster in defence mode and end my turn" Yugi said as the image of a hidden card appeared.

Yugi LP: 2800

Bloom LP: 3800

Bloom smirked as she drew her next card, she knew her father's deck like she knew the back of her hand and she knew that her father only had three cards in his deck that could destroy her dragon and non of them were easy to summon and that's if he can draw them before she blasted him out of this duel "attack and destroy that hidden monster" Bloom commanded as her dragon's heads powered up before blasting the new monster which was revealed to be obnoxious celtic guardian (1400/1200), Bloom gritted her teeth and glared at her father. Bloom then proceeded to end her turn as she glared at her father's new monster, a monster she couldn't destroy, well not with her five headed dragon at least.

Yugi LP: 2800

Bloom LP: 3800

Yugi let out a breath of relief before drawing his card and smirking at what he saw "Bloom it is time I freed you from the darkness that now controls you" Yugi declared.

"You still don't get it do you the supposed darkness that controls me is merely apart of the spirit that lies within the millenium puzzle that you gave me" Bloom responded, Yugi froze for a moment before looking away from the card he was about to play.

"What do you mean there is no spirit within that puzzle anymore, not since the pharaoh was set free?" Yugi yelled back at his daughter.

"His daughter. Half her soul moved on and the rest was trapped within the puzzle, when you put on the puzzle you and the pharaoh helped complete her, however, when i put it on she was complete, you see the spirit absorbed a bit of the spirit of each host and every spirit that used the puzzle, however, you, the pharaoh and I weren't the only ones to use the puzzle and merge our spirits with it were we. Bakura, or to be more precise the spirit of the ring put a portion of his soul into the puzzle which she absorbed. However, it wasn't enough to make her evil, however, when I used the puzzle and combined it with my power the darkness was able to use to regenerate and begin to take over the spirit and when it merged with me again we became one person only with different personalities one evil one good i became her and she became me so no matter what you do if you banish the 'darkness' to the shadow realm you send your and Atem's daughter to the shadow realm" Bloom explained. "I am the darkness and the darkness is me" Bloom added. "Now play your card so i can end this duel"

Yugi then closed his eyes and shook his head in trying to clear it "Now i sacrifice my three monsters to summon Slifer The Sky Dragon" Yugi declared as his three monsters shattered and the pieces that shone in the light reconstructed above the clouds into the fearsome beast that began to descend in a red beam of power before unleashing a ferocious roar at Bloom and her huge beast (3000/3000) "next I activate the magic card, Card Of Sanctity" Yugi declared as the card rose up from the ground and the two of them then drew until they had six cards in their hands raising the god card's attack strength (6000/6000). "Now go thunder force attack" Yugi commanded as the dragon unleashed its attack, striking Bloom's dragon and destroying it, Yugi then ended his turn.

Yugi LP: 2800

Bloom LP: 3000

Bloom glared at the beast she used to control before smirking "I activate the magic card card destruction" Bloom declared as the card rose up, both of them then discarded their cards to the graveyard before drawing five new cards, Bloom then smirked as she looked at the cards in her hand "I activate the magic of monster reborn to resurrect my old friend my Five Headed Dragon" Bloom declared as her monster rose up behind her and each of its heads let out their own almighty roars before glaring at their opponent (5200/5200) "and don't forget it gains a field power bonus thanks to my mountain field spell and your god card is now a thousand points weaker since there are onloy five cards in your hand now" Bloom announced just as slifer launched it's second mouth attack weakening Bloom's monster by 2000 points (3200/5200).

"Looks like you forgot abou Slifer's special effect" Yugi announced with a smirk.

"Oh don't be so sure I activate the magic card know as shield and sword" Bloom announced as the card rose and switched the attack and defence of all the monsters on the field "now attack and destroy Slifer The Sky Dragon" Bloom commanded as the now full powered dragon unleashed its attack (5200/3200) destroying the god card "and before I end my turn I play polymerization to merge the four dragons in my hand with the one on my field to summon another Five Headed Dragon (5200/5200)" Bloom announced as the new monster was formed she then ended her turn.

Yugi LP: 2600

Bloom LP: 3000

Yugi then drew his card and glared at Bloom, he knew why she had done what she did, her magic card only lasted for one turn meaning her dragon's points would have switched back making it weaker than normal, so by using it summon a new one in it's place. "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn" Yugi said as another monster rose from the ground, hidden from view.

unbeknownst to both duelists Flora was on the balcony of the winx's dorm and was watching the whole thing and new what Bloom was planning and that if she succeeded there was no chance of Yugi defeating her and unknown to them she had heard what Bloom had said about the darkness and the spirit "Bloom I will save you from the darkness even if i can only suppress it no matter what the cost...after all I have been in your situation before" Flora whispered to herself as she got her deck ready and began to head outside.

Bloom then drew her card and smirked "I play the magic of pot of greed so that I can draw two more cards" Bloom explained as the magic card rose up and she drew her cards _'perfect now I only need one more card to win this duel but in the mean time' _she thought to herself before commanding her monster to attack and destroying Yugi's only monster which was revealed to be Big Sheild Gardener (100/2600). Bloom then ended her turn.

Yugi LP: 2600

Bloom LP: 3000

Yugi then drew his card and sighed as he looked at it, he then looked at his other cards and began to calculate a strategy. "I play polymerization magic card to merge my Queen's Knight, Kings Knight and my Jack's Knight to summon Arcana Knight Joker in attack mode (3800/2500)" Yugi declared as his new monster rose up ready for battle. "Next I will equip him with the card known as Mage Power" Yugi declared as he played the card which rose up and increased his monsters strength for every magic or trap card on his field "And I play a card facedown and end my turn" Yugi declared. (4800/2500).

Bloom then drew her card and smirked "I play the magic card Card Of sanctity" Bloom declared as the two of them drew until they held six cards in their hand, Bloom then grew an evil smirk "I play heavy storm and destroy all spell and trap cards out on the field" Bloom declared as a tornado erupted from it destroying all the magic and trap cards on the field "next I play the magic of defusion" Bloom declared, Yugi then went wide eyed in fear, expecting her to seperate his monster and wipe him out with her next attack, however, what she did surprised him greatly, she used it to seperate her five headed dragon into, two Thunder dragons (1600/1500) a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) a Baby dragon (1200/700) and the Five Headed Dragon (5000/5000) "next I'll play another polmerization to merge four of the dragons on my feild with one in my hand to summon another Five Headed Dragon" Bloom declared as a second dragon descended and landed beside the other five headed dragon "Now attack and destroy that knight" Bloom commanded as the first one destroyed the monster.

Yugi LP: 1400

Bloom LP: 3000

It was then Flora came running out just in time to see the second attack that wiped out the rest of Yugi's life points.

Yugi LP: 0

Bloom LP: 3000

Flora was stunned Bloom then approached her father who had fallen onto his back due to the power of her shadow creatures, cards of his deck falling to the ground, she then crouched down and picked up the three cards she desired before looking at her father "I'll spare you from the shadows this time now tell me where are the other millenium items" Bloom commanded as she neared her father, he then whispered the answer into her ear so no one else would know the locations of the items, he had no choice but to tell her if he didn't she probably imprison the souls of everyone at the school and then beyond until he told her. Bloom then smirked before placing the cards in her deck, retracting her duel disk and claming all her father's star chips, she was about to leave when Flora ran up to her.

"Bloom I challenge you to a duel and tell you what if i can get you to below 1000 life points you will release Bloom from your influence and will only take control in a duel and even then you work together, neither of you deserve to be controlled or banished to the shadows no matter what you've done and you will stop sending souls to the shadow realm" Flora stated she wouldn't be able to defeat Bloom especially now that she had the three god cards back in her deck but now all she had to do is do some damage to her life points to get what she wanted to stop the wrath of Dark Bloom.

"Fine I can live with those terms and if you don't get my life points below that amount your soul will be added to my ever growing collection" Bloom replied waith a smirk to which Flra gave a serious nod to the two of them then got ready to duel, while Yugi gathered up his cards and took a few steps back it wasn't safe to be too close when in a shadow duel especially when they were using such powerful cards and he needed to makesure no one else got too close to the pair.

To Be Continued...

please R&R open to suggestions on the winx's decks, Flora's is figured out now and open to ideas on who should duel who ect...ect...


	14. Chapter 14

Flora took her stance as did bloom as they both activated their duel disks, Flora then grew a grave, serious expression as she outstretched her hand and a red mask formed in her grasp (it looks like a red version of Night Shroud's mask), Bloom just stared at the mask, she could feel the darkness within the mask, it didn't hold a candle to her own, then again she could be considered the daughter of Zorc after all his spirit was transferred into the millenium puzzle and now made up a large portion of her spirit, however, it was both dark and powerful. Flora noticed Bloom's expression as she stared at the mask.

"This mask was forged of the darkness within the souls of every past and present ruler of Linfea, including my own, Like all worlds the royal families take measures to make sure the next in line wasn't evil and wouldn't be overcome by darkness, almost all of the darkness within their souls was ripped from their them, even my darkness is within this mask and this is what I will use to stop you and restore balance within you Bloom" Flora explained as she positioned the mask and prepared to slip it on.

"So you're going to imprison me within that mask" Bloom responded as she continued to glare at the mask within Flora's hands.

"No I am going to get you to work with your good side and her to work with you, at the moment the two sides are not balanced and are constantly fighting each other so I am going to restore the balance...unlike other people Bloom your darkness has a personality, a life of it's own where others are simply negative energy of the darkest kind so you do not deserve to be imprisoned" Flora responded.

"Enough talk it's time to duel" Bloom responded, Flora then gave a solemn nod and lifted the mask to her face and pressed it on it instantly joined with her skin and tempoerily enfused her with the darkness of thousands of monarchs.

Flora LP: 4000

Bloom LP: 4000

Flora grew an evil smirk and went to draw a card from her deck that was now fuelled with darkness, she smirked when she saw her hand, as did Bloom, they then made eye contact and Bloom could see the shy and innocent Flora she had befreinded was long gone, Flora saw the same in Bloom all she saw was a soul of darkness.

"I'll start with the feild spell Black Garden" Flora declared with a slightly more demonic tone as a globe of vines erupted around them and below them, fully surrounding them, thorns growing and red roses blooming, Flora then ended her turn without playing another card.

Bloom then drew her card and looked at her hand "I summon Winged Dragon And Guardian Of The Fortress in attack mode" (1400/1200) Bloom announced as her dragon landed on the playing field before been covered in vines and thorns, Bloom went wideeyed as she took in the site before her.

"Behold the power of my dark garden now any monster summoned to the field will lose half it's attack points and the opposing player shall gain a rose token with 800 attack points and these tokens can not be destroyed in battle" Flora explained as her token rose from the ground in attack position, Bloom then turned back to her duel disk as a green screen was projected from it showing the field, she then focused on her dragon's card displayed on the screen (700/1200). Bloom then ended her turn.

Flora LP: 4000

Bloom LP: 4000

Flora then drew her card and smirked at what it was "I play the magic of Card Destruction" Flora said as her card rose up from the ground, forcing each player to discard their entire hand and draw five cards in replacement "Now my rose token attack" Flora commanded as a red beam fired out of the centre of the rose, destroying Bloom's dragon with ease "next I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

Bloom gritted her teeth as she drew her card and smirked "I play the magic of polmerization to merge my Curse Of Dragon and Gaia The Fierce Knight" Bloom said as the images of her monsters appeared on the field and swirld together "to form Gaia The Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) Bloom finished as her monster took its form and prepared for battle, vines then grew around the dragon champion like they had the winged dragon, weakening it (1300/2100), another token then appeared on Flora's field "now attack" Bloom commanded as her monster charged at the rose token, striking it and dealing damage to Flora's life points, Bloom then ended her turn.

Flora LP: 3500

Bloom LP: 3900

Flora smirked and drew her next card "I play another facedown and tribute one of my tokens to summon this guy in defence mode" Flora said as two hidden cards appeared on the field Flora then ended her turn.

"Bloom then drew her card and smirked "I play the magic of the horn of the unicorn to increase the attack of my dragon champion by 700 points" (2000/2100) Bloom explained as a horn grew on her knights head "now attack" she commanded, the champion she struck the hidden card which was revealed to be Sword Stalker (2000/1600), as the monster was destroyed so was Bloom's monster "what the? what did you do?" Bloom roared at flora, the smoke that had risen with Bloom's attack to reveal that Flora had activated one of her facedowns.

"I activated the trap card known as Deck Devistation Virus, now that you destroyed a dark type monster with 2000 attack points this card destroys all you monsters with 1500 attack points or less and thanks to my field spell that's nearly every monster in your deck" Flora explained as the virus spread through Bloom's hand, forcing her to discard three of her four cards to the graveyard. Bloom then ended her turn.

Flora LP: 3500

Bloom LP: 3900

Flora then drew her card and looked at Bloom's empty field and smirked "now I'll attack you once again with my rose again" Flora said smugly as her rose shot another laser at Bloom she then ended her turn.

Bloom then drew her next card and smirked "I'll play a monster in defence mode" Bloom said as she placed a monster in defence, facedown.

Flora LP: 3500

Bloom LP: 3100

"Activate trap" Flora commanded as her last facedown rose up to be revealed as Light Of Intervention, forcing Bloom's monster to be revealed. Bloom's luster dragon was revealed and wrapped from head to tow in thorns, cutting it's attack points in half (950/1600) another rose token rose on Flora's feild and the dragon self destructed do to Flora's virus trap. At that moment Flora's strategy became clear to Bloom, she used her field spell to weaken her opponets monsters then used her virus to cripple their deck and make it near impossible to summon a monster then to make it harder she used the light of intervention and then would use her rose tokens to cripple the opponets life points, however, there was still one big hole in her strategy, for example if Bloom summoned a monster life her five headed dragon it wouold be too strong, even with the field spell to be destroyed by the virus and the rose tokens, so there had to be more to her strategy, Bloom continued to study Flora's field and thought carefully about her previous moves. Bloom then ended her turn.

Flora then drew her card and smirked and attack Bloom with both her rose tokens before ending her turn again.

Flora LP: 3500

Bloom LP: 1500

Bloom then looked down at her deck, she was one turn away from losing the duel and there was only one card she had in her deck that could save her now, Bloom then drew her card and smirked. "It's time I end this duel" Bloom said, Flora then went wideeyed and her eyes focused on the card Bloom just drew, trying to figure out what she could have drawn. Bloom then played the card, a magic card then rose on her field and was revealed to be Dragon's Mirror. "Now all i have to do is remove fusion material monsters from my graveyard and I can summon that fusion monster right now" Bloom explained as she selected five dragons from her graveyard and placed them in her pocket, Bloom's five headed dragon rose up from behind her (5000/5000) the dragon was then assualted by the field spell's vines (2500/5000) another rose token then rose up on Flora's field "now attack" Bloom commanded and her dragon obeyed and fired at the centre token, Bloom then chuckled darkly as smoke began to rise, she then ended her turn. Flora was then revealed as the smoke parted and was scraped and cut from the attack she had recieved, she then looked at Bloom who was also cut and slightly bruised from the multiple attacks she had recieved.

Flora LP: 1800

Bloom LP: 1500

To Be Continued

Flora's field-Light Of Intervention, Dark Garden, Rose Token x3, Deck Devistation Virus

Bloom's field-Five Headed Dragon


	15. Chapter 15

Flora LP: 1800

Bloom LP: 1500

Bloom then placed one card facedown and ended her turn, she knew Flora had something else up her sleeve, she just didn't know what.

Flora drew her card and glared at Bloom's new monster with a slight smirk "It's time I destroy that beast, the card that represents all the darkness within your souls" Flora said, causing Bloom to raise eyebrows.

"And how do you plan on doing that when you have nothing in your deck that even comes close to the power of my five headed dragon even with only half it's power" Bloom replied with an evil smirk.

"Simple. Now I sacrifice my Black Garden" Flora said as the dome of vines and thorns began to rot and decay, crumbling into dust, taking the rose tokens with it "Now you shall face the true horror of my Black Garden, by destroying it I can summon a monster from my graveyard that has the same attack points as the total attack of the rose tokens that were sacrifice meaning I can now resurrect a monster with 2400 attack points so say hello to my Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) Flora declared as her dragon rose up behind her and let out a mighty roar.

"Fool your dragon's power pales in comparison to mine, especially now your field spell is gone" Bloom replied with her signature dark smirk. Flora then glared at Bloom's field, paying close attention to Bloom's facedown card, it was more than likely that it was a trap just in case she summoned something that could destroy her strongest monster.

"Not when you consider my dragons special abilities, whenever my Black Rose Dragon is first summoned it has the ability to destroy every card in play" Flora replied as her dragon erupted into a tornado sending out shockwaves in every diretion, destroying every card in play, Flora then ended her turn.

Flora LP: 1800

Bloom LP: 1500

Bloom glared at Flora as she drew her next card, Bloom then smirked as she saw her card and let out a low, dark chuckle "What's so funny?" Flora asked with a serious expression, Bloom then made eye contact with Flora, Flora flinched when she saw the darkness within Bloom's soul.

"You fool you actually believed that, that dragon was the strongest card my deck could produce...ha ha ha, you forgot didn't you after all when a fairy first transforms they get a small selection of one of a kind cards that are an imbodiment of their souls and true power, yours was Black Rose Dragon and Black Garden, however, mine is far more powerful" Bloom replied. "I play the magic card The Power Of The Inner Dragon, this card allows me to summon The Inner Sacred Dragon in attack mode and all I have to do is send three cards to the graveyard and pay 1000 life points" Bloom explained as a small green dragon appeared on the field (0/0) "And the best part is this little guy gains 100 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and have been removed from play and I count thirteen" Bloom then added as Flora watched, stunned in fear, knowing that sometimes the card gained from the first transformations power has no limits. (1300/0) "Now my dragon attack her directly" Bloom commanded, the small dragon then shot a small fire ball at Flora "And now thanks to my monsters other ability I gain half of the points you just lost" Bloom explained before ending her turn with a facedown.

Flora LP: 500

Bloom LP: 1150

Flora then gritted her teeth as she drew her next card, by now both duellists felt weak and could barley stand, the only thing that kept them going was the power of the shadows and the determination to win. Flora then drew her next card, knowing that the duel would soon come to a close, she then smirked, she had drawn the one card that could allow her to win the duel, "I play the magic of Monster Reborn to ressurect my Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)" Flora declared as her dragon once again returned from the grave "Now destroy that pesky dragon" Flora commanded, the dragon destroyed Bloom's only monster before ending her turn.

Flora LP: 500

Bloom LP: 50

Bloom then cackeld, her voice filled of darkness as she drew her card "Activate facedown" Bloom yelled, the card then rose up, showing the image of a pillar in the middle of a shrine that had bright flame burning upon the pillar, a 3D image then appeared and fire burned brightly "Behold the Dragon Fire Ritual and thanks to you destroying my Sacred Inner Dragon I can activate it, now all I have to do is remove him and any other dragon type monster from my graveyard and pay all of my life points and I can summon The Dragon Of Eternal Flames, and thanks to the knowledge from the shadows I know this is basically a card version of the legendary dragon fire and this card gains 500 attack and defence points for every dragon I removed from my Graveyard and the total amount of life points I payed and if my monster successfully destroys a monster I gain back half the life points I payed, however, my dragon has one small flaw if I can not win in this turn I will lose the duel as my dragon self destructs at the end of the turn, however I plan on winning before that" Bloom explained as a dragon made purely of flames Rose up behind her with the height of an Egyption God card (3550/3550). "Now my beast attack and wipe out the rest of Flora's life points" Bloom roared.

The dragon then let out a breath of fire that full engulphed Flora's side of the field and when the fire stopped Flora was badly burned and injured from the duel, the mask fell off and teleported back where it came from.

Flora LP: 0

Bloom LP: 25

Bloom was then about to approach Flora when a soaring pain thudered through her mind, her stance weakening, Bloom gripped the sides of her head in pain, the pain passed in a second and when Bloom opened her eyes the darkness was gone and her eyes had returned to their cyan blue, Bloom then fell on all fours, exausted from the duel, she then crawled to Flora who was barley concious, Bloom then used the last of her strength to free all the souls she had sealed away before collapsing atop of Flora, who had given into her own unconciousness, too tired to even move. Yugi then rushed to check they were alright before going to get some help, the two were then taken to the infirmary where they would have their wounds treated and rest until their winx was fully regenerated.

To Be Continued...


End file.
